Being A Big Brother
by RavenExpert
Summary: When England's magic messed up, some of nations in the world became small kids! Until he found a cure, certain nations must perform their roles, which is to protect their families as their big brother! - Sum inside -


Being A Big Brother

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia fanfiction.

Chapter 1: Romano's Case I

Inspired by a certain doujinshi I found in internet.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

_..._

_When England's magic messed up, some of nations in the world became small kids! Until he found a cure, certain nations must perform their roles, which is to protect their families as their big brother!_

_..._

* * *

...

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS, ENGLAND BASTARD!?"

Romano's shout rang fiercely in England's ears over the phone. The latter on the other side of the phone sounded pissed, but he seemed to hold his anger. "Don't shout in the phone, you git!"

"Yeah right! So what are you going to do about this!?"

"It's true that I'm responsible for it, so I'm currently working on a solution! It's not just you who experience this, you know! I already had about three calls by now!"

Romano sighed heavily and face-palmed. "Veneziano looks like a little kid... And now I don't know what to do!"

England paused for a while. "Just do your usual thing as I'm working on a solution to bring them back."

"My usual thing?"

"You're the sibling, right? Just do your usual thing. Listen, I'm busy in my area too, so I'll cut off now."

After that sentence, the communication was cut off, ending the conversation. Romano was left confused, flustered, and didn't know what to do.

...

* * *

...

"_Fratello._.. I'm cold..." The small Italy hugged Romano's feet with his oversize clothes. It would seem as the clothes did not become smaller like the body. Romano was still confused with the condition.

He sighed. "First of all, I guess we should change your clothes."

Romano went to the dresser and then started to rummage the drawers. However, no matter how long he rummaged the dresser, they couldn't find the clothes back when they were still kids. They found maid uniforms and aprons back in the past. Romano was pissed when he saw those. "_Fratello?_"

"...I'M SO NOT GONNA LET YOU WEAR MAID CLOTHES!" Romano suddenly shouted. Italy was frightened by Romano's sudden high pitch. He face-palmed himself and then sat down on the floor. "...Let's just find a tailor..."

...

...

"...So? How was it?" Romano asked the small Italy who was moving around his new outfit. It was a dark trench coat with a scarf, dark trousers, and a pair of boots. The climate in their place was rather cold in this time of year.

"It's perfect! Thank you, _fratello~!_"

"The cost will be taken from your money."

"Ve!?"

Romano still needed time to fully comprehend what just happened. He sat down on the bed with his hands on his face. After recovering from the shock, Italy approached Romano with his small body. "Ve,_ fratello_. Let's eat some pasta. It'll cheer you up!"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that while I'm still confused like this!?"

"Eeeekk! D-don't be angry, _fratello!_ I'm sure England will find a cure, so don't worry! I won't be a burden, so please don't be angry!"

He hated to admit it, but Romano also thought that he shouldn't be worried. In fact, why would he be worried about his younger brother? He shook his head to clear his mind.

"...Alright, fine... But my portion will be larger, alright? I doubt that you can finish it with your body now."

"Ve, ve~ It's okay~!"

...

* * *

...

In the next morning.

Romano woke up to find that Italy wasn't in his room. He wasn't all that panic though, since probably he was still in the house or somewhere. He went to the kitchen to cook something, since Italy couldn't cook in his current condition. However, when he arrived over there, he freaked out to see blood drips on the floor. He also heard a sound of flowing water. "WHOA!? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

He peeked into the kitchen, and soon was confused to see Italy on top the sink, trying to wash his hands. It seemed that Italy used a chair to climb over. "You che palle! What the hell are you doing!?"

Italy was shocked by Romano's sudden tone. "Ve!? _F-fratello!?_"

The older one walked towards Italy and attempted to take him away from the sink. However, not until the next minute, he noticed a blood drip coming from Italy. "What were you doing, you bastard?"

"I-it's nothing, _fratello!_"

Romano was skeptical with Italy's words. He took a look at the source of the blood drips, and apparently he found a cut on his finger. He turned his face towards the dining table, where there was a tomato cut in half. The knife beside it seemed to have small bloodstain on the blade. He turned his face towards Italy again. "You..."

Italy looked down with his small body and head. Romano sighed and then hit Italy's head. "Dammit, you che palle! What if you got hurt or anything!? You told me yesterday that you won't be a burden, but you just gave me more work to do!"

"Ve! I-I'm sorry,_ fratello..._ I don't want to make anymore trouble for you, so I think I should do something instead of waiting..."

Romano went silent after he heard this. He sighed. Few minutes later, he grabbed Italy and put him on the dining table. He took a first-aid kit and took a bandage. Before he released the seal, he took a handkerchief and soaked it. He used it to clean Italy's wound before putting a bandage on it.

"_F-fratello..._" Italy looked as if he was going to cry.

"...Raise your hand higher than the heart."

"O-okay..." Italy did as Romano said, as the latter took a mop to clean the kitchen. Italy continued to watch Romano worked and cooked for breakfast as he just sat on the table. "Ve... I'm sorry, _fratello..._"

Once Romano was done cooking, he put the food on the dining table. "Shut up and eat your portion. I still have few things I want to do after this."

Italy nodded softly.

...

* * *

_**A/N: Whew~ Done! I'm lucky since I don't have much to do during my part-time job today, so I can open my fanfiction and write this! I like these Italian brothers, so I want to make this fanfic! The doujin I read is still all in Japanese, but luckily I can read it as my third language :D (not all though). Anyway, hope you like this one too!**_


End file.
